harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)
Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (im Original: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ist die Verfilmung des vierten Bands der Harry-Potter-Serie, die im Jahr 2005 in die Kinos kam. Filmgestaltung und -produktion Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Vor und während Harrys viertem Schuljahr häufen sich die bedrohlichen Anzeichen, dass Voldemort wieder stärker wird. Harry bekommt dies zunächst im Rahmen der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu spüren, die während seiner Sommerferien in England stattfindet. In Hogwarts erlebt er dies dann hautnah, als er gegen seinen Willen auf magische Weise verpflichtet wird, an einem Wettkampf zwischen europäischen Schulen teilzunehmen. Erst am Ende des Schuljahrs stellt sich heraus, dass Lord Voldemort der Urheber ist, zu dessen koerperlicher Wiederkehr Harry einen erzwungenen Beitrag leisten muss. Neben spektakulären lebensgefährlichen Aufgaben, wie einem Drachenkampf, kommen auf Harry und seine Freunde die alterspezifischen Probleme zu: erste Verabredungen, Liebesaffären und Eifersüchteleien. Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Die Handlung des umfangreichen Buches (15 Kapitel länger als der Vorgängerband) musste in der Filmfassung erheblich gekürzt werden. Die Idee, aus dem Buch zwei Filme zu machen, lehnte der Regisseur Mike Newell strikt ab. Im Drehbuch wurde der Inhalt ganz auf Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit dem wieder erstarkenden und schließlich zurückkehrenden Voldemort zusammengestrichen, Nebenhandlungen entfallen und Erklärungen vorkommender magischer Phänomene, wie beispielsweise des Portschlüssels oder der Kamingespräche per Flohpulver wurden weggekürzt. Die pubertätstypischen Beziehungsprobleme hingegen werden, im Vergleich zum Buch, noch etwas ausgebaut. Siehe auch den Artikel zum gleichnamigen Buch: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch Drehbuch und Handlung Grundlage der folgenden Angaben sind ausschließlich die Fan-Beobachtungen im Film, der Text des Drehbuchs selbst lag dabei nicht vor. Gestrichene Teile der Handlung: * Harrys erste Ferienwochen bei Familie Dursley entfallen und damit ** die Szenen in der die Muggelwelt und die Magische Welt aufeinanderprallen. So z.B. die Szene als Arthur Weasley mit seinen jüngeren Söhnen im künstlichen Dursleyschen Kamin feststeckt, notgedrungen mal eben deren Wohnzimmer ruiniert und Dudleys Zunge dank eines verhexten Jux-Bonbons über einen Meter lang wird... ** Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze kommen weder hier noch später in dieser Verfilmung vor. * Bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ** sind die drei älteren Weasley-Söhne nicht dabei. ** stellt Arthur Weasley keine Beschäftigten des Zaubereiministeriums vor, nicht einmal Bartemius Crouch sr. und Ludo Bagman (konsequenterweise entfällt die Wette zwischen den Weasley-Zwillingen und Ludo). ** sind die Weasleys nicht in der Ehrenloge, begegnen weder Winky, noch wird Harrys Zauberstab gestohlen. (Damit verändert sich die Szene mit dem Dunklen Mal, das mit Harrys gestohlenem Zauberstab hergestellt wird.) ** Angesichts des Aufruhrs nach dem Finalspiel schickt Arthur Weasley die Kids nicht in den Wald, sondern versucht, den nächst möglichen Portschlüssel nach Hause zu bekommen. ** Der Wirbel im Zaubereiministerium nach diesem blamablen Ende der Weltmeisterschaft taucht nur in dem Presseartikel von Rita Kimmkorn auf, den nicht Molly Weasley gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr, sondern erst Hermine während der Fahrt im Hogwarts Express vorliest. * Die Hogsmeadeausflüge sind gestrichen. * Die Hauselfenbefreiungsfront kommt nicht vor, Winkys Rolle und Dobbys Rolle entfallen; * Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe ist gestrichen, es wird nur der Fototermin und das Interview zwischen Kimmkorn und Harry gezeigt. * Die Begegnungen zwischen Harry und Sirius sind auf ein einziges Kamingespräch zusammengekürzt. * Beim Weihnachtsball entfällt das belauschte heimliche Treffen von ** Severus Snape mit Igor Karkaroff (wurde gedreht, aber herausgeschnitten) ** Hagrid und Olympe Maxime (die Riesengeschichte ist gestrichen) * ist die Szene in der Harry auf dem Rückweg vom Vertrauensschülerbad auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, Bartemius Crouch in Snape Büro herumlaufen sieht. * Bei der dritten Aufgabe ** werden die Angehörigen der Champions nicht erwähnt bzw. gezeigt, (in der Vorlage besuchen Mrs Weasley und Bill Harry und sehen sich die 3. Aufgabe an; bei dieser Gelegenheit lernen sich Bill und Fleur kennen); ** fehlen die meisten der magischen Hindernisse; ** sieht Harry, dass Fleur Delacour und Viktor Krum verhext worden sind. * auf dem Friedhof ** ist die Schlange Nagini nicht da; * als Harry nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt zurückkehrt: ** kommt es nicht zu dem Kuss des Dementors für Barty Crouch jr.; ** erzählt Harry Dumbledore nicht ausführlich was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist; ** gibt es keine Krankensaalszene (damit entfällt die Begegnung von Sirius Black und Severus Snape); ** gibt es kein Zerwürfnis zwischen Dumbledore und Cornelius Fudge ** wird nicht gezeigt, dass Dumbledore sofort die Widerstandsbewegung wieder aktiviert; * Rita Kimmkorns Enttarnung als Animagus findet nicht statt. Verwirrende Abweichungen * Die Gryffindors haben gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. In den Büchern haben sie alleine Unterricht. * Unter Wasser verwendet Harry Potter einen roten Funkenregen, um die Wassermenschen loszuwerden. Allerdings verwendet er diesen Zauber ungesagt, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht beherrscht. * Padma Patil kommt im Film aus dem Haus Gryffindor, in den Büchern ist sie eine Ravenclaw. * Die Logik der Wiedererstarkung von Voldemort fällt den vorgenommenen Kürzungen zum Opfer: ** Barty Crouch jr. tritt bereits in der ersten Szene auf und ist anwesend, als Voldemort den Muggel Frank Bryce tötet. (Im Buch muss er zuvor aus seinem erzwungenen versteckten Dasein im Haus seines Vaters befreit werden. Im Film ist unklar, wie er sich aus Askaban befreien konnte und von Voldemorts Ankunft in Little Hangleton wusste.) ** Durch die Weglassung der Ministeriumsangehörigen Bertha Jorkins wird nicht klar, woher Voldemort um die Existenz seines treuen Todessers Barty Crouch jr und um das Stattfinden eines Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts wusste. ** Das Weggkürzen der Hauselfe Winky und ihrer Spezialaufgabe, sich rund um die Uhr um Barty Crouch jr zu kümmern, macht es unerklärlich, wie Barty Crouch sr. seinen Sohn jahrelang verborgen halten konnte und plötzlich die Kontrolle über ihn verlor. ** Barty Crouch sr. steht nicht unter dem Imperiusfluch, sondern ist als Richter auch bei der 2. Aufgaben des Trimagischen Turniers anwesend und trifft dabei seinen Sohn in Gestalt des falschen Moody. (Im Buch ist Percy Weasley an seiner Stelle vertretungsweise einer der Richter); ** Nutzt Barty Crouch wohl die gelegentliche Anwesenheit seines Vaters, um ihn zu ermorden. Ganz klar wird dies nicht, denn Barty Crouch sr. wird eben tot im Verbotenen Wald aufgefunden. ** Weitere Informationen über Voldemorts Wiedererstarken gehen verloren, weil Voldemort den Todessern nicht erzählt, was mit ihm passiert ist, als er versuchte, Harry zu töten und wie er die letzten Jahre verbracht hat; ** Nur die namentlich erwähnten Todesser sind auf dem Friedhof und Voldemort erwähnt keinen ihm ergebenen weiteren Todesser in Hogwarts; ** Harry kann, nachdem er die Zauberstabverbindung gelöst hat, sofort mit Cedrics Leiche fliehen; (im Buch wird er von Voldemort und den Todessern verfolgt, weil er erst zu Cedric gelangen muss um mit ihm fliehen zu können); ** wird Moody mit dem Entwaffnungszauber von Dumbledore außer Gefecht gesetzt; (im Buch ist es der Schockzauber); ** träufelt Snape Moody fast eine ganze Flasche Veritaserum ein; (im Buch betont Snape, dass eine Dosis von drei Tropfen ausreicht). ** Auch unter Veritaserum verrät Barty Crouch jr. nicht, wie er aus Askaban entkommen ist, dass sein Vater ihn danach jahrelang versteckt hat, wie Lord Voldemort ihn dort gefunden hat und dass er seinen Vater schließlich getötet hat; * Da Dumbledore Harry nicht erklärt, dass Zauberstäbe mit Zwillingskernen nicht gegeneinander kämpfen, sondern es stattdessen zu einem Priori Incantatem kommt, erfahren auch die Zuschauenden nicht, was sich WIRKLICH auf dem Friedhof abgespielt hat. * Barty Crouch jrs. Rolle als Moody und seine Enttarnung werden stark verändert: ** Das immer wieder auftauchende Erkennungszeichen von Barty Crouch jr. ist eine im Buch nicht vorhandene eigentümliche Zungenbewegung. Die im Buch genannten, aber zunächst nicht ernst genommenen Verdachtsmomente tauchen dagegen nicht auf. ** Während Barty im Buch seine Rolle als Moody perfekt spielt, schimmert im Drehbuch absichtlich gelegentlich seine wahre Identität durch (beispielsweise genießt er es offensichtlich, als die Spinne unter seinem Imperiusfluch alles machen muss was er will. ** dass Arthur am Tag von Moodys Auftauchen in Hogwarts zu einem Angriff in dessen Haus gerufen wird, entfällt, (und damit der Anlass, dass Draco Malfoy über Rons Vater lästern kann, der daraus entstehende Streit zwischen Harry und Draco; und vorallendingen das Eingreifen von Moody, der Draco in ein Frettchen verwandelt.) ** Moody verwandelt Draco Malfoy stattdessen in ein Frettchen, als Draco einen Streit mit Harry provoziert. Als Harry sich nach einem Wortwechsel abwendet und Malfoy ihm einen Fluch nachschicken will, greift der falsche Moody ein . ** erfährt Harry die Funktionsweise von Dianthuskraut von Neville Longbottom, der es ihm auch besorgt; (im Buch versucht der vermeintliche Moody vergeblich, eben dies zu erreichen, und lässt schließlich Dobby die Info hören, damit er für Harry das Kraut aus Snapes Bestand klaut); ** Während der falsche Moody im Film sehr abfällig über Neville Longbottom spricht, erklärt er Harry im Buch, er habe Neville absichtlich das Buch mit der Information über die Wirkung von Dianthuskraut geliehen; * verliert sich die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks schon während der falsche Moody sich mit Harry unterhält. * verrät sich Moody, als er Harry über das Zusammentreffen auf dem Friedhof mit Voldemort ausfragt; Harry hatte ihm vorher nichts über den Friedhof berichtet; (im Buch vermutet Harry das Karkaroff der Spion Voldemorts in Hogwarts sei, der vermeintliche Moody enttarnt sich daraufhin selbst voller Stolz als der Spion und treue Todesser ). * Fred und George Weasley sitzen vor dem Weihnachtsball mit Harry und Ron im Unterricht bei Snape * Infolge der Kürzungen kommen einige Ereignisse zeitlich durcheinander: ** Harry hat seinen beunruhigenden Traum von Voldemorts Ankunft, gefolgt von Narbenschmerzen erst im Fuchsbau; (im Buch findet dieses Erlebnis noch im Haus der Dursleys statt.) ** Harry schickt erst später, auf der Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express, auf Hermines Drängen hin einen Brief an Sirius wegen seiner Narbenschmerzen. ** Harry begegnet Cho Chang erst bei der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. ** Beim gezeigten Gerichtsprozess hat Moody bereits sein magisches Auge. * Gezeigte magische Anwendungen sind anders als im Buch: ** Portschlüsselreisende können sich währenddessen miteinander unterhalten; ** Posteulen tragen Briefe im Schnabel (ziemlich hinderlich beim Fliegen geschweige denn beim Wassertrinken unterwegs) ** Bei Flohpulver-Ferngesprächen taucht nicht wirklich der körperlose Kopf des Gesprächspartners im offenen Kamin auf, sondern eine komische gesichtsähnliche Brennmaterialformation. Nur im Film vorhandene Episoden und Charaktere * Harry erlebt in seinem Traum am Anfang nicht bloß Voldemort und Wurmschwanz, sondern auch Bartemius Crouch jr., der ankündigt, den anderen Todessern ein Zeichen zu schicken (also gibt es auch keinen Konflikt zwischen ihm und den anderen Todessern). Später erkennt Harry ihn in der Denkariumsszene wieder als den Todesser, den er damals im Traum gesehen hat. * Hagrid ist beim Empfangsessen der ausländischen Gäste dabei und sticht Professor Flitwick versehentlich mit seiner Gabel in die Hand, weil er nur noch Augen für Madame Maxime hat. * Hermine kommt vor dem Drachenkampf zu Harry und ermutigt ihn durch eine Umarmung. Dies zeigt Rita als Foto zur Illustration der angeblichen Liebesbeziehung der beiden. * Harrys Drachenkampf wird im Film zu einer Verfolgungsjagd um das Schloss ausgebaut, damit sich die Drachen überhaupt von ihren Nestern trennen, haben sie nicht ein Nest voller eigener Eier, sondern bloß das Goldene Ei zu bewachen. * Ein Botenjunge namens "Nigel" überbringt Ron seinen scheußlichen "neuen" Festumhang (im Buch kriegt Ron ihn von seiner Mutter direkt und außerdem werden magische Postsendungen in den Büchern nie von menschlichen Boten, sondern immer von Eulen überbracht!). * Im Film reist ein junger Lehrer aus Durmstrang als Karkaroffs Assistent mit nach Hogwarts. Beim Weihnachtsball kümmert sich nicht wie im Buch ein Beauxbatons-Schüler um die vernachlässigte Padma Patil, sondern dieser eingeschmuggelte Lehrer aus Durmstrang. * Vor dem Weihnachtsball werden in Hogwarts Tanzstunden abgehalten. * Nur im Film hat Ron eine Tante namens Tessie, an die er in seinem ollen Festumhang erinnert. * Barty Crouch sr. wird von Hagrid und Harry samt seinen Freunden gefunden, als sie singend(!) im Verbotenen Wald unterwegs sind. Ein Teil der Differenzen zwischen Dumbledore und dem Zaubereiministerium werden in diese Szene verlagert. Im Film fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Bertha Jorkins und alle damit verbundenen Informationen über Barty Crouch sr. * Ludo Bagman und sein Konflikt mit Barty Crouch sr. * Dobby,Winky und die Stellung der Hauselfen/Hermines Engagement für sie; * Molly Weasley und Bill Weasley tauchen weder im Fuchsbau oder bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, noch bei der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers auf. (Im Buch kommen sie als Harrys "Familie" zur letzten Turnieraufgabe, wobei sich Bill und Fleur kennenlernen ); * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley und seine Rolle als Assistent von Barty Crouch sr. * Colin und Dennis, die die "Potter stinkt"-Anstecker anders hexen wollen. * die Rolle von Sirius ist minimal * Die Hintergründe von Frank Bryces und von Hagrids Lebensgeschichte werden nicht erläutert. * Dumbledores Charakter und seine Absichten werden verfälscht: Im Buch betont er bei der Vorstellung des Trimagischen Turniers, dass dieser Wettstreit zwischen drei Schulen die übernationale Freundschaft fördern soll. Im Drehbuch hebt er den konkurrierenden Aspekt hervor. * Fred und George Weasley sind im Buch immer unzertrennlich. Als die beiden mit einem magischen Trick versuchen, über die Alterslinie zu kommen und merken, dass es nicht funktioniert, lachen sie im Buch darüber. Im Film geraten sie dagegen in Streit miteinander. *Anders als in der Vorlage treten Harry und Cedric Diggory während der dritten Aufgabe im Irrgarten nicht einvernehmlich sondern als Konkurrenten auf: Beide rennen auf den Trimagischen Pokal zu; (im Buch rettet Harry Cedric vor einer Acromantula und verletzt sich dabei am Bein, so dass er kaum laufen kann, er erreicht nur mit Cedrics Unterstützung den Pokal); Kostüme und optische Gestaltung * Im Buch hat Barty Crouch jr. blonde Haare und ein Milchgesicht. Im Film ist er dunkelhaarig. * Im Buch wird mehrfach hervorgehoben, dass Voldemorts Augen glühend rot sind. Im Film hat er stechende blaue Augen. * Im Buch hat Harry grüne, im Film blaue Augen. * Madame Maxime ist im Buch schwarzhaarig mit olivfarbenem Teint und trägt immer elegante Gewänder aus schwarzer Seide. Im Film ist sie rothaarig und nicht auffallend elegant. Anders als im Buch ist sie nicht etwa gleich groß wie Hagrid, sondern überragt ihn deutlich. * Die Eulerei befindet sich nicht im westlichen Schlossturm von Hogwarts, sondern in einem Turm außerhalb des eigentlichen Schlossgebäudes. * Die im Buch angegebenen Farben der Festumhänge beim Weihnachtsball sind im Film anders: die Patilzwillingsschwestern tragen statt eine rot, die andere türkis beide pinkfarbene Gewänder, Hermine trägt nicht blau, sondern ebenfalls pink... * Auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton werden die Grabsteine von Tom Riddle sr. und die seiner Eltern gezeigt: Die darauf angegebenen Namen und die Lebensdaten der Riddles werden im Buch nicht genannt. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens Gesamtbesetzung s. Liste der Schauspieler Auszeichnungen Preise: * 2006: BAFTA-Award für Stuart Craig in der Kategorie Bestes Produktionsdesign * 2006: Empire-Award für die gesamte Harry-Potter-Filmreihe * 2006: DIVA-Award - Der Deutsche Kinopreis (Publikumspreis) Nominierungen: * 2006: Oscar-Nominierung für Stuart Craig und Stephanie McMillan in der Kategorie Ausstattung * 2006: BAFTA-Award-Nominierung in den Kategorien Visuelle Effekte und Bestes Make-up und Haardesign * 2006: Empire-Award-Nominierung in den Kategorien Bester britischer Film und Bester Sci-Fi-/Fantasy-Film Wissenswertes * Für die umfangreichen Tauchszenen musste Daniel Radcliffe tauchen lernen und rund einen Monat jene Szenen in einer sechs Meter tiefen Bluescreen-Tauchbox filmen. * Die Zauberer-Rockband Weird Sisters, die im Film beim Weihnachtsball aufspielt, wurde mit Jarvis Cocker, dem Frontmann von Pulp, sowie Phil Selway und Jonny Greenwood, Schlagzeuger und Gitarrist von Radiohead, besetzt. Das Auftreten der Band wurde von Rowling abgesegnet. Die im Film verbliebene Sequenz ist deutlich kürzer. Eine ungeschnittene, rund zwei Minuten lange Version mit einer besseren Überleitung von den Walzerpaaren zu dem Rock-Gig ist allerdings auf der Doppel-DVD-Edition enthalten. * Die DVD zum Film erschien in Deutschland am 31. März 2006 in einer Edition mit zwei DVDs. Die erste DVD enthält ausschließlich den Film; auf der zweiten befinden sich technische Hintergrunderläuterungen zu den drei Haupttricksequenzen (Drachen, Unterwasserszenen und das Labyrinth), die Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsball, Gedanken der Darsteller und des Filmteams zum vierten Film, Gruppen-Interviews, drei Geschicklichkeitsspiele und ein DVD-ROM-Part. Entgegen früheren Presseangaben gibt es jedoch keinen Audiokommentar des Regisseurs. Zusätzlich erschien eine Edition mit allen Teilen 1-4 mit jeweils nur einer DVD. * Die Filmmusik wurde bei diesem Film nicht mehr von John Williams, der die Musik zu den ersten drei Filmen geschrieben hat, sondern von Patrick Doyle eingespielt. Dieser hat sich dabei allerdings an Williams' Vorlagen orientiert. Der Soundtrack lässt jedoch Teile von Williams' eingängigen Thema vermissen, das mittlerweile zu einem der bekanntesten Filmthemen geworden ist. Siehe auch: * Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch in der Internet Movie Database Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Artikel der Wikipedia.de 4